Abandon & Reclaim Outtakes
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Nicht veröffentlichte Szenen von Abandon und später auch von Reclaim! Ein Muss für jeden AbandonFan!
1. Ginevra Weasley und Theodore Nott

Abandon & Reclaim Outtakes

by Batsutousai

Übersetzer: CaptainKaos

Disclaimer: Nichts meins... gar nichts...

Pairings: Dieselben wie bei Abandon

Ginevra Weasley und Theodore Nott

Der Samstagmorgen brach für die Schüler und die Lehrer von Hogwarts hell und früh an, trotz des höllischen Vorfalls am Abend zuvor. Das Gerücht von Rons Attacke und Rauswurf, sowie Harrys Beförderung zum Vertrauensschüler hatte sich in Nullkommanichts in der Schule verbreitet. Als die Gryffindorjuniors, Hermine und Neville die Große Halle betraten, war es das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 an allen Tischen und Hermine und Parvati wurden wegen Antworten bedrängt.

„Hermine! Was ist letzte Nacht passiert?"

„Ich hab gehört, du und Hermine, ihr ward die einzigen beiden Schüler im Raum, als Ron rausgeworfen wurde, Parvati. War es schrecklich?"

„Kommt Harry runter?"

„Sagt uns alles!"

Dean, Seamus und Neville taten ihr bestes, um die Schülermenge loszuwerden, damit die Mädchen sich setzen und essen konnten, aber nichts funktionierte.

„Wir hätten einfach in der Küche essen sollen", murmelte Hermine besorgt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wo ist Gin hin?", fragte Parvati plötzlich. Die anderen vier sahen sie überrascht an, die Versuche der Zauberer die Schüler in Schach zu halten, erstarben.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, um es herauszufinden ‚HEY, IDIOTEN! HIER VORNE!', erschien über den Köpfen aller in der scharfen Schrift, die eine angepisste Gin Weasley ankündigte.

Die Halle drehte sich zu ihr um, sie hielt Theodore fest an seinem Shirt. Der Junge sah aus, als wollte er verzweifelt wegkommen, aber der Griff seiner Freundin war zu fest. ‚Ihr wollt etwas, worüber ihr sprechen könnt? Ich gebe euch etwas!' Die junge Hexe drehte sich um und drückte ihre Lippen fest auf Theodores und schloss ihre Augen.

In der Großen Halle brach eine sofortige Stille aus, Schüler und Kollegium waren erstarrt.

Alle, außer drei Slytherins, die den Moment der geschockten Stille nutzen, um die fünf Gryffindorsiebtklässler aus der Halle zu zerren.

Erst als Theodore aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte und seine Arme um seine Freundin schlang, kamen wieder Geräusche in der Großen Halle auf, als die Schüler mit ihren Nachbarn zu flüstern begannen. Das, natürlich, führte dazu, dass die Gryffindors die Geschichte von Harry und Professor Brutús erzählten, wie sie sich geküsst hatten, bevor Harry von Ron angegriffen wurde. Das führte zu vielen Spekulationen, wie dass Harry und der Professor schon länger zusammen waren und Gin nur eine Tarnung für sie war und dass Ron Harry angegriffen hatte, weil dieser schwul war.

Theodore runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich trennten. „Warum… hast du das… getan?", brachte er heraus, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Gin warf ihm ein neckisches Lächeln zu. ‚Mein Bruder hat gesagt, ich soll dich heute Morgen küssen, mitten in der Großen Halle, und da Herm und Parvati irgendwie wegkommen mussten…'

Theodore gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine kleine Slytherin. Komm schon, lass uns die anderen suchen. Ich vermute, dass Master Teufel noch schläft?"

‚Master Teufel wird vermutlich den ganzen Tag schlafen, nicht dass ich es ihm verüble.'

„Hm. Ich auch nicht."

„Sie hauen ab!", rief eine Stimme hinter dem Pärchen, als diese sich in Richtung der Türen der Großen Halle bewegten.

Theodore sah über seine Schulter auf die Masse hinter ihnen, die sie hungrig beobachteten. „Sollen wir rennen?"

‚Los!' Gin lachte, zog sich zurück und stürmte aus der Halle.

Theodore folgte ihr auch lachend, als ein Haufen Schüler hinter ihnen her rannten. /Der interessanteste Morgen, den ich je hatte, beschloss der junge Nott, als er Gin runter in die Kerker folgte, wo sie mit Sicherheit die Mehrheit der Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, sowie der Ravenclaws, die sich darum kümmerten und die ein oder zwei jüngeren Slytherins, die es nicht besser wussten, abhängen konnten. „Gin! Schatz! Warte auf mich!", rief Theodore über die Geräusche der Menge, bevor er die Treppe zu seinem Zuhause runterstürmte.

TBC

So, das hier ist der erste Abandon Outtake

Falls ihr noch was wissen wollt oder eine Idee habt, worüber ein Outtake geschrieben werden kann, dann sagt es mir, ich geb es dann an Bats weiter


	2. Minerva McGonagall

Side Story Two – Minerva McGonagall

Minnie war immer sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Vater gewesen. Er war die beste Person auf der Welt und ein absoluter Gryffindor. Er wusste zu lachen und Scherze und Spiele zu spielen. Alles. Er war immer lustig, immer fröhlich. Minnie hatte niemals was anderes als ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesehen und sie hatte ihn noch mehr dafür geliebt. Er lehrte sie zu lachen. Er lehrte sie alles, was sie jemals über die Welt draußen lernen konnte.

Aber Gelächter konnte nicht für immer bleiben, nicht wenn Zauberer Zauberer töteten und Muggel Muggel. Nicht, wenn die Welt außerhalb Minnies glücklichem Zuhause, in Blut getränkt war.

Marius McGonagall starb in einer Attacke von Grindelwald im Januar 1938. Er starb, als er für alles, an das er glaubte, kämpfte. Er starb für seine Tochter, seine Ehefrau, seinen ungeborenen Sohn, seinen älteren Bruder, seine Freunde in Großbritannien, alles.

‚Er starb mit einem Lächeln', hatte Albus Dumbledire gesagt, als er zu den McGonagalls kam, um die Neuigkeit zu überbringen, die Minnies Leben für immer veränderte.

Vanora McGonagall war niemals eine überschwängliche Frau gewesen und jede Freude, die sie einmal gehabt haben könnte, verstarb bei der Nachricht vom Tod ihres Ehemanns. Sie verchärfte die Regeln.

‚Es wird kein Gelächter in meinem Haus geben!', schrie sie einmal ihre Tochter an, als Minnie mit dem kleinen Reynold spielte und lachte, als er gluckste.

Minnie wurde Minerva und sie lernte, nicht zu lächeln bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam. Aber, trotz ihrer Launenhaftigkeit, wurde sie nach Gryffindor geschickt. Und sie wurde geärgert. Sie fand Trost in der Bibliothek, sprach oft mit den älteren Schülern, statt mit denen in ihrem Jahr, da sie sehr viel reifer waren. Ravenclaws waren ihre Freunde und sie verstand sich sogar mit ein paar Slytherins, was sie nur noch mehr zum Ziel ihrer Hauskameraden machte.

In Minervas viertem Jahr hielt Direktor Dippet einen Tanz an Weihnachten ab, um die Schüler aufzumuntern. Sie durften nicht nach Hause, da Grindelwald gefährlich nahe bei Schottland war. An Hogwarts.

Minerva nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte einen Slytherinsiebtklässler, in den sie sich am Anfang des Jahres verguckt hatte, ob er mit ihr hinging. Er war einer der meist bewunderndsten Schüler der Schule, obwohl er ein Slytherin war, und sogar Schulsprecher. Sein Name war Tom Riddle und er sah unglaublich gut aus. Seidiges schwarzes Haar, das über sanfte blau-grüne Augen fiel. Volle Lippen, die genauso leicht lächeln konnten, wie sich zu einer graden Linie zu bilden, was sie normalerweise taten. Groß und muskulös, er war der Traum jedes Mädchens und jedes Mädchen in der Schule hatte ihn wahrscheinlich gefragt, aber Minerva weigerte sich, dass an sich ran kommen zu lassen.

Und, als sie fragte, stimmte er zu! Minerva war so glücklich! Sie lächelte ihr erstes, wahres Lächeln, das sie seit langer Zeit gelächelt hatte und bekam ein Lächeln als Antwort.

Er war ihr Erster, Tom Riddle. Es war keine Vergewaltigung, sie hatte danach gefragt, aber sie fühlte sich, als wäre es eine gewesen. Am nächsten Morgen ignorierte er sie in der Großen Halle und den Gängen. Als sie ihn endlich damit konfrontierte, sagte er nur: ‚Ich gebe mich nicht mit Gryffindorschlampen ab.'

Minerva war froh, dass Riddle am Ende des Jahres ging.

In 1945 fiel Grindelwald durch den Zauberstab von Albus Dumbledore und der Verwandlungsprofessor wurde weltbekannt. Er war berühmt und er war Minervas Lehrer, sie hätte nicht stolzer sein können.

In 1950 trat Armando Dippet von seinem Posten als Direktor von Hogwarts zurück und Albus Dumbledore übernahm diesen. Das erste, was Albus tat, war Minerva für sein altes Fach anzustellen, sie zur Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu machen - sehr zu ihrer Abneigung - und machte sie sogar zur stellvertretenden Direktorin. Er sagte, er vertraue ihr und da dunkle Zeiten kämen, Zeiten in denen er jemanden an seiner Seite brauche, dem er vertraue.

‚Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Albus.'

Beinahe zwanzig Jahre später nachdem Minerva ihren Lehrerposten angetreten hatte, fand sie sich einem weiteren Mädchen gegenüber, dass eigentlich nach Ravenclaw gehörte, aber nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Lily Evans hatte Mut, aber sie schien lieber Bücher, als Leute um sich zu haben, besonders diese Rumtreiber. Also machte Minerva Lily deutlich, dass sie da sei, wenn das Mädchen mit den erstaunlich grünen Augen ihre Hilfe brauchte.

‚Danke, Professor', hatte das junge Mädchen mit einem einfachen Lächeln erwidert.

Lily fragte nie nach Minervas Hilfe, nicht mal, als sie auf der Flucht vor Voldemort war, aber sie war stärker mit der stillen Unterstützung ihrer Lehrerin. Sie waren Freunde und Kollegen, standen dem gleichen Horror gegenüber, dem gleichen Monster, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord, der sogar Angst in die Herzen derer bringen konnte, die die dunkelsten Zeiten des zweiten Weltkrieges erlebt hatten. Albus sah immer traurig aus, wenn der Dunkle Lord erwähnt wurde, bemerkte Minerva, aber sie wusste nicht warum. Sie würde es erst lange nach Lily Potters tot verstehen.

Als der grünäugige Held der Zauberer das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam, fand sich Minerva einem Jungen mit einer starken Seele gegenüber. Er benahm sich wie ein Junge, der in den vorherigen Jahren gelernt hatte, selbstgenügsam zu sein und das beunruhigte Minerva. Wenn sie das Albus sagte, schüttelte der Direktor den Kopf. ‚Seine Familie mag ihn nicht, Minerva. Aber er lebt.'

'Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen lebendig im Körper und lebendig in der Seele, Albus.'

‚Seine Seele ist nicht gebrochen. Es wird mehr als ein paar harte Worte brauchen, als diesen Jungen zu brechen.'

Also lehnte sich Minerva zurück und sah wie Harry und sein Freund, Ronald Weasley, sich mit Hermine Granger anfreundeten, einer anderen Ravenclaw in den Farben der Löwen. Und, als sie ihr von der Gefahr erzählten, die über dem Stein der Weisen hing, sie jagte sie davon, weil es das war, was Albus ihr gesagt hatte.

‚Er muss vorbereitet sein.'

‚Er ist ein Kind!'

'Er ist unsere einzige Hoffnung.'

‚Albus, du kannst nicht die Hoffnung der ganzen Welt auf den Schultern eines Elfjährigen abladen und ihn einfach mit einem Lächeln gehen lassen!'

‚Ich hab keine Wahl, Minerva.'

‚Du hast immer eine Wahl!'

‚Du verstehst das nicht!'

‚Dann erkläre mir das!'

‚Du sollst das nicht verstehen…'

Und so lebten Harry, Ronald und Hermine durch die Jahre, fanden sich jedes Mal härteren Aufgaben gegenüber, kamen jedes Mal lebend wieder hervor. Minerva fühlte ihr Herz jedes Mal aufschreien, wenn die Schüler lebend zurückkamen. Verletzt, aber lebend. Sie sah wie Lily und James Sohn innerhalb von sieben Jahren von elf Jahren auf 30 alterte. Sie sah, wie Harry Potter zerbrach, als sein Pate starb und wieder geheilt wurde durch Remus, Alastor, Tonks und Kingsley. Sie sah von der Seite, wie Albus den jungen Mann in die Waffe formte, die Harry zu sein bestimmt war.

Und sie weinte um das Kind, das von einem anderen Kind kam, das sie einmal ihre Freundin nannte. Sie weinte jedes Mal, wenn sie diese brillanten grünen Augen sah, die so wie die seiner Mutter waren, und doch so unähnlich. Lily kannte nie den Schmerz, den Harry kannte. Lily konnte niemals Thestrale in der Schule sehen.

--- --- ---

Minerva hatte Marcus Brutús von Anfang an nicht vertraut und Severus Warnungen, dass der Mann ein Todesser war, brachte sie noch mehr dazu, ihn nicht zu mögen. Er erinnerte sie zu sehr an jemand anderen, den sie mal kannte. Und, jedes Mal, wenn sie Harry mit dem Zauberer sah, wollte sie den jungen Mann fortziehen, aber dann sah sie das Lächeln, dass die glaubte, das er verloren hatte und sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte dem Jungen nicht das letzte bisschen Fröhlichkeit nehmen, da er eh so wenig hatte.

Und diese Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie Albus besuchte an dem Abend, an dem Ron Weasley aus St. Mungos zurückgekehrt war.

„Ich hab heute etwas interessantes erfahren, weißt du", begann Albus, als er an seinem Tee nippte.

Minerva seufzte und sah den Direktor über ihre Tasse hinweg an. „Was ist es diesmal, Albus?"

„Wusstest du, dass wir eine Schüler/Lehrer Beziehung direkt vor unseren Nasen hatten?"

„Nein, oder ich hätte es dir gesagt. Albus, würdest du es mir bitte einfach nur sagen?", fragte Minerva mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung. Dieser Mann würde die Bedeutung einer direkten Antwort nicht kennen, wenn sie vor ihm buchstabiert wäre.

„Harry Potter und Marcus Brutús", erwiderte Albus fröhlich.

Minerva erstarrte und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Bist du sicher?"

Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Marcus hat es mir gesagt, als ich sie in die Enge gedrängt hatte. Sie haben mein Büro Arm-in-Arm verlassen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er offensichtlich Minervas Gefühle verstand. „Marcus Brutús ist nicht Tom Riddle, Minerva. Die beiden ähneln sich gar nicht.

„Du kannst die Ähnlichkeiten nicht so sehen wie ich, Albus", schoss Minerva zurück und verzog ihre Lippen. „Was wirst du wegen den beiden tun?"

„Ich fürchte, ich habe keine große Wahl. Harry hat gedroht, dass er selbst geht, wenn ich Marcus deswegen rausschmeiße."

„Und natürlich können wir Harry nicht verlieren", stimmte Minerva mit einer großen Portion Sarkasmus hinzu.

Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Minerva, bitte. Ich hab dir meine Gründe..." Der Zauberer wurde durch ein scharfes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Minerva warf Albus einen schnellen Blick zu, aber er drehte sich von ihr Weg, um einen Keks von dem Tablett zwischen ihnen zu nehmen. „Herein", rief sie. Hermine trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Parvati Patil, dann Ronald, dann Harry. Hermine kam ins Zögern, als sie Albus sah, aber Harry stöhnte nur. „Miss Granger. Was kann ich für euch vier tun?", fragte Minerva, um die Gründe zu erfahren, warum sie in ihrem Büro waren.

Hermines Blick verhärtete sich und sie trat vor, um Ronalds Zauberstab auf den Tisch der Professorin zu legen. „Ich verlange, dass Ronald Weasley seine Position als Gryffindorvertrauensschüler entzogen wird. Er ist außer Kontrolle."

„Bitte erklären Sie, was Sie damit meinen", sagte Albus und sah die Hexe über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Er hat Harry ohne Grund verbal angegriffen. Seamus und Neville haben Harry verteidigt und Ron hat ihnen gesagt, dass das nicht ihr Kampf, sondern Harrys sei. Harry meinte, dass das ne gute Sache sei, da er der einzige zu sein scheint, der Ron unter Kontrolle halten kann. Ron hat dann versucht, Harry mit Magie in Brand zu setzen. Harry hat sich verteidigt und es geschafft, Ron zu entwaffnen", erklärte Hermine und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten.

Minerva warf Ron einen ernsten Blick zu und war wieder einmal um Harry besorgt. „Ist das so passiert?", fragte Albus, während er Harry und Parvati ansah.

„Ja, Sir", stimmte Parvati mit zittriger Stimme zu. Minerva sah zu ihr und bemerkt, dass die junge Frau wirklich zitterte.

Harry hingegen schien über Hermines kurze Worte nachzudenken, bevor er nickte. „Die wichtigsten Details waren dabei."

„Mr. Weasley, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", wollte Minerva wütend wissen.

„Harry hat mir gedroht, als ich heute zurück in die Schule gekommen bin!", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Mr. Potter…" Minerva seufzte mit einem Hauch von Genervtheit und Hilflosigkeit, als sie den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer, der an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte und ziemlich gelangweilt aussah. Minerva konnte bei dem Blick nur innerlich zusammenzucken, da sie sich sicher war, dass er alles anderes als gelangweilt war.

„Ich hab Ron gesagt, dass, wenn er einen meiner Freunde verletzt, er meine Rache fürchten muss", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Was die Wahrheit ist, wie Sie sich sicher erinnern können, da ich das schon in der Vergangenheit getan habe. Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass Ron Herm geschwängert hat, hab ich ihn in der Eingangshalle aufgehängt. Als er Gin das erste Mal angegriffen hat, hab ich alle Gryffindors dazu gebracht, ihn nicht sitzen zu lassen. Als er Gin das zweite Mal attackiert hat, konnte ich nichts machen, da ich nicht hier war oder ich hätte es getan."

Minerva erschauderte, als sie sich an die verschiedenen Aktionen erinnerte. Ronald hatte Harrys Freundschaft scheinbar wegen seinen verschiedenen Sünden verloren. Nicht, dass sie Harry dafür Vorwürfe machte. Tatsächlich hätte sie wahrscheinlich das gleiche getan, wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre.

„Obwohl du so oft im Fuchsbau gewesen bist?", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Ron während meiner Suspendierung und meiner Rückkehr in die Schule nie böswillig angefasst."

Ronalds Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Nicht wahr! Du hast mich geschlagen!", rief er wütend.

„Du hast Gin meine Schlampe genannt", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Du hast das verdient. Selbst Tonks hat gesagt, dass es unter der Gürtellinie war."

„Meine Entschuldigung", spie Ron aus. „Ich hätte sagen sollen Professor Brutús. Oder vielleicht ist es andersherum."

Harrys Augen blitzen auf, was anderes hinter dem Ärger flackerte auf, das Minerva für einen Moment überrascht traf, ließ sie sprachlos, während Harry diese Anschuldigung mit leiser Stimme beantwortete, die allen im Raum Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Lass Marcus daraus."

„Das war unter der Gürtellinie, Mr. Weasley!", rief Minerva wütend. „Miss Granger, ich stimme Ihrem Antrag zu. Mr. Weasley, Sie haben diese Woche jede Nacht Strafarbeit mit mir."

„Aber…", begann Ronald und drehte ihr geschockt das Gesicht zu.

„Halt den Mund, Ron", befahl Harry und Rons Mund klappte zu. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell der Rotschopf Harrys Befehl folge leistete. Natürlich könnte das sein, weil er Angst vor dem grünäugigen Zauberer hatte, nicht, dass es Minerva ihm vorwarf.

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu klären und sah zurück zu Hermine und Parvati. „Miss Granger, Miss Patil, haben Sie einen Vorschlag, welcher Siebtklässler Mr. Weasleys Platz einnehmen soll?", fragte sie, obwohl sie eine ziemlich genaue Idee hatte, wen sie vorschlagen würden und sie wusste, dass sie keine Probleme damit haben würde, Harry die Position des Vertrauensschülers zu geben, trotz der Tatsache, dass er die Regeln immer missachtete.

Hermine und Parvati deuteten beide auf Harry, der überrascht blinzelte. „Ich?", fragte er. Minerva war erstaunt, dass er nicht dran gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn auswählen würden.

„Du bist der stärkste Zauberer in Gryffindor", wiederholte Parvati. „Und du hast Freunde in allen Häusern."

„Wie Gin vor zwei Monaten gesagt hat", fügte Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln hinzu, „wenn man jemals die allgemeine Meinung von Hogwarts haben will, kannst du sie einem immer in 24 Stunden besorgen. Wenn du dich zu benehmen wüsstest, würde ich sagen, dass du nen besserer Schulsprecher als Anthony wärst", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Aber du hast gerade gesagt, dass ich mich nicht benehmen kann!", beschwerte sich Harry. Minerva verbarg ihr Lächeln, bei dem stummen Gelächter in seiner Stimme.

„Na ja, du hast Ron nicht angegriffen dafür, dass er Marcus beleidigt hat", gab Hermine locker zurück. „Das Kampftraining tut Wunder für deine Kontrolle."

„Ha-ha. Lustig." Harry schnaubte, seine Augen verdunkelten sich bei der Erinnerung der Worte seines ehemaligen besten Freundes.

„Ich finde nichts Falsches an den Gründen", beschloss Minerva schnell, denn sie wollte nicht sehen… was auch immer es war, dass sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. „Direktor?"

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Harry ein wundervoller Vertrauensschüler ist", sagte Albus lächelnd. Er wusste, dass Harry Minervas Liebling war, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde. „Mr. Weasley, reichen Sie Ihr Abzeichen Mr. Potter."

Ron starrte den Direktor in einer Mischung aus Horror und Schock an. „Aber, Sir, denken Sie dran, was Percy gesagt hat!", rief er und krallte sich an sein Abzeichen, von dem Minerva jetzt bemerkte, dass er es nicht trug. Er hatte es sogar eben erst aus der Tasche gezogen. „Er könnte für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeiten!"

Harry seufzte frustriert auf. „Nicht das schon wieder! Ich schwöre, wenn noch eine Person sagt, dass ich für Voldemort arbeite, erhänge ich mich!"

„Bitte nicht", murmelte Hermine. „Ich mag es, dich um mich zu haben."

Minerva stimmte der Schulsprecherin bei und merkt, wie ihr Ärger gegen den jungen Weasley anstieg. „Das ist genug, Mr. Weasley!", rief sie. „Reichen Sie Ihr Abzeichen Mr. Potter."

Minerva sah mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Horror, wie Ron herumfuhr und das Abzeichen mit der Spitze Richtung Harry zu diesem schmiss. Harry zuckte zusammen, als es ihn traf und sein Blick glitt kurz über sein linkes Handgelenk, welches Minerva seltsam fand, bevor er auf den Schnitt guckte, wo sich eine Spur von hellem Rot verbreitete. „Weißt du, Ron, ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute versuchen mich zu vergiften", murmelte er, seine Augen immer noch auf dem Schnitt. Minerva erblasste bei diesen Worten und zielte sofort mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den blassen Rotschopf, genau wie Albus und Parvati. „Gut für mich, dass ich Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen habe. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich sie bei Freunden brauche." Er sah auf vier Personen, mit leicht benebelten Augen, was Minerva noch besorgter machte und in ihr das Verlangen weckte, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu schicken. „Erlaubnis in den Krankenflügel zu gehen?", fragte er, was Minerva sich leicht besser fühlen ließ.

„Reich das Abzeichen Miss Patil, bevor du gehst", befahl Dumbledore streng. Minerva sah die Angst in den dunklen blauen Augen, als Harry das vergiftete Abzeichen an Parvati reichte. Sie beschloss, ihre Wut an dem Rotschopf auszulassen, bevor Albus es tun konnte.

Minerva wartete einen Moment, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, bevor sie sich wieder auf den verschreckten Weasley konzentrierte. „MR WEASLEY, ES GIBT KEINE ENTSCHULDIGUNG DAFÜR, EINEN MITSCHÜLER VERGIFTEN ZU WOLLEN! DAS WAR UNAKZEPTABEL UND WIDERLICH! WAS HAST DU ALS ENTSCHULDIGUNG ZU SAGEN!", rief sie, während Parvati das Abzeichen stumm Albus reichte.

Ronald stand da, starrte sie an, Mund vor Schock geöffnet und Knie vor Angst zitternd. „Ich-Ich-Ich…"

„Ja?", wollte Hermine streng wissen, trotz der Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

„…habe versagt…" Ronald fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Es war ihm ernst damit, Harry zu töten?", flüsterte Parvati, ihre Stimme voller Wut, als Hermine ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und die Schultern gewaltig zitterten.

„Es scheint so", sagte Albus bedauernd, nahm seine Brille ab und rief sich über die Nase. „Ich hab das nicht erwartet."

„Sie scheinen im Moment viele Dinge nicht zu erwarten", schnappte Parvati kalt und schockte Minerva so sehr, dass sie die normalerweise fröhliche und glückliche Hexe ansah. Die dunklen Augen der Hexe starrten den Direktor an.

„Parvati…", flüsterte Hermine.

„Nein. Sehen Sie, Professor Dumbledore. Harry ist einer meiner besten Freunde und Sie bringen ihn immer wieder in Gefahr, absichtlich oder nicht. Sie sollten die Schüler hier beschützen, aber Sie machen einen verdammt schlechten Job. Es ist nur gut, dass Harry so ein starker Kerl ist oder er wäre nicht mehr hier", sagte Parvati kalt und verließ mit ihren Augen niemals die von Albus, die sich verfinsterten.

Albus stand auf und man konnte die Wut in seinen Augen sehen. „Wagen Sie es…."

„Ja, Sie verrücktes, altes Wasserhuhn, ich wage es, so mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Wenn nicht jemand anders vorgedacht hätte, dann wäre Harry Potter jetzt tot", warf Parvati ein und ignorierte das unterdrückte Geräusch, dass Hermine machte. „Glauben Sie mir, Sir, wenn Harry gestorben wäre, dann hätte ich Ihnen die Schuld gegeben. Ich gebe ihnen die Schuld, weil Sie Harry immer wieder in Gefahr bringen! Ron hätte rausgeschmissen werden sollen, nicht nur suspendiert, dafür dass er Gin stumm gemacht hat! Er ist gefährlich!"

„Miss Patil, das ist genug", warf Minerva sanft ein, als das Mädchen Luft holt. Parvati schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben, nachdem sie ihre Wut hinausgeschrieen hatte.

„Ich bin nicht…", begann Parvati.

Hermine schlug eine Hand über Parvatis Mund und schnitt ihr damit das Wort ab. „Doch", zischte sie, bevor sie etwas ins Ohr der Hexe flüsterte. Parvati nickt und Hermine ließ sie los.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch", sagte die Vertrauensschülerin kühl, begegnete Albus Blick ohne zucken, trotz der Wut, die immer noch in den blauen Augen stand.

Albus hielt Parvatis Blick, bevor er sich mit einem geflüsterten Fluch abwandte. Minerva konnte nicht anders, als der Klatschtante einen bewunderten Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie kannte Albus gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er während des Blickkontaktes Legilimentik versuchte, und der Fluch ließ ahnen, dass er das Mädchen nicht lesen konnte. Sie fragte sich, ob Harry der DA letztes Jahr Okklumentik beigebracht hatte, immerhin hatte Alastor erzählt, dass er damit mal gedroht hatte.

„Sir?", fragte Hermine sanft.

Albus drehte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu ihr, „Ja, mein liebes Kind?"

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht, bevor sie mit einem ruhigen Blick eine Frage stellte. „Was werden Sie mit Ronald machen?

Albus verzog die Lippe. "Ich werde ihn wegen einer Verhandlung ins Ministerium schicken."

„Schmeißen Sie ihn raus?", drängte die Schulsprecherin.

Albus warf der Hexe mit dem buschigen Haar einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Wollen Sie sagen, dass ich das sollte?"

„Nein, ich habe nur gefragt, was Sie zu tun gedenken. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen sage, was sie tun sollen, kann ich das", erwiderte Hermine mit unschuldiger Stimme.

Minerva wollte lachen. /Harry färbt auf sie alle ab!/

Albus drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Minerva. „Minerva?"

Die stellvertretende Direktorin runzelte die Stirn. „Albus, ich sage dir seit anderthalb Monaten, dass du Mr. Weasley hättest rausschmeißen müssen. Meine Gedanken wegen dieser Sache sind die gleichen wie vorher."

Albus nickte. „Dann stimmen wir einander zu." Er drehte sich zu den beiden jungen Hexen, welche ihren Professoren beide Blicke zu warfen, die Minerva nicht entziffern konnte. „Mr. Weasley wird die Schule verlassen."

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte Hermine und nickte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Parvati und ich in den Krankenflügel gehen, um zu sehen, ob Harry noch da ist?"

„Ich denke, dass kann erlaubt werden. Minerva, warum gehst du nicht mit ihnen, während ich mich um Mr. Weasley kümmere?", stimmte Albus zu.

„Natürlich. Ich muss ihm sowieso das Abzeichen geben", stimmte Minerva zu und trat hinter ihr Pult, bevor sie mit den beiden Schülerinnen zur Tür ging. „Guten Abend, Albus."

„Guten Abend, Minerva, Misses Granger und Patil", erwiderte Albus.

Hermine nickte höflich, während Parvati kalt aus dem Raum stürmte. Hermine folgte ihrer Mitschülerin und Minerva ging am Schluss und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

--- --- ---

Als die drei Hexen den Krankenflügel betraten, sah Minerva Harry mit geschlossenen Augen in Marcus Armen. Der Teen sah sehr gut aus, Poppy hatte ihn offensichtlich heilen können, aber Marcus sah aus, als wollte er jemanden umbringen. Minerva erriet leicht, dass es sich um Ronald handelte und sie konnte die Überraschung nicht verdrängen, dass er sich wirklich zu Sorgen schien. /Vielleicht hat Albus Recht. Vielleicht ist Marcus Brutús nicht wie Tom…/

„Harry? Bist du okay?", fragte Hermine, als Minerva, die immer noch am Schluss ging, hinter ihnen schloss.

„Körperlich ist er okay", murmelte Marcus, als er die Schulsprecherin ruhig ansah. „Es ist das emotionale, über das ich besorgt bin."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, Gott, ich hab's vergessen. Harry…"

„Ich bin okay, Herm." Harry seufzte und sah zu ihr auf. „Und persönlich finde ich es besser, wenn du es vergisst."

Minerva runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Hermine aufs Bett neben Tom kletterte und Harry sanft umarmte. „Worum geht es?", fragte Minerva.

„Nicht", flüsterte Harry, als Tom zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

Der Verteidigungslehrer legte eine Hand über Harrys Mund und schoss der stellvertretenden Direktorin einen ernsten Blick zu. Was auch immer es war, es war nichts Gutes. „Sein Cousin hat ihn zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr vergewaltigt. Er ist immer noch nicht drüber hinweg", erwiderte Marcus kalt. „Wag es nicht, mich zu beißen, du Viper." Harry schloss geschlagen seine Augen.

McGonagall sah entsetzt aus, als Parvati sich auf die andere Seite des Dunklen Lords setzte und Harry wie Hermine umarmte. /War er darum immer so traurig? Ich dachte, es war wegen Sirius, aber eine Vergewaltigung? Wie ist er so fröhlich geblieben? Und wieso habe ich das nie bemerkt? Keiner hat das!/, weinte Minerva innerlich, als sie versuchte ihre Stimme wieder zu finden und das Mitleid, von dem sie wusste, dass Harry dem nicht dankbar gegenüber wäre, aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben, bevor sie sprach. „Warum haben Sie uns nie was gesagt, Potter?"

„Ich wollte, dass keiner es weiß", murmelte Harry schmerzerfüllt. „Marcus hat es aus Versehen herausgefunden."

McGonagall warf dem Verteidigungslehrer einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich wette, das hat er."

„Ich will es nicht hören", gab Tom kalt zurück. „Sie sind nicht unsere Mutter und wir sind alt genug, um unsere eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Harry kicherte und erholte sich erstaunlich schnell, obwohl Minerva zugeben musste, dass er darin in den letzten paar Jahren ziemlich gut geworden war. „Du klingst, als wärst du bei etwas Ungesetzlichem erwischt worden."

Alle vier Hexen lächelten, als Tom die Stirn runzelte. „Ja, du bist okay. Geh und terrorisier Erstklässler!"

„Sehe ich wie Professor Snape aus?", fragte Harry und küsste Toms Kinn. „Dummkopf."

„Schwarzes Haare, Knopfaugen, Temperament wie ein Tsunami… ich weiß nicht, die Beschreibung passt sehr gut", zog Tom ihn auf. Hermine und Parvati zogen sich hilflos kichernd zurück, während Minerva und Poppy glucksten.

Harry drehte sich in der Umarmung des Dunklen Lords und runzelte die Stirn. „Umarmungen sind nett, aber ich will nen Kuss", informierte er den Mann, was Minerva bald richtig zum Lachen brachte.

„Wie alt bist du, zwei?" Tom seufzte, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und seinen Mund gegen Harrys drückte. Der Teen erwiderte den Kuss mit antrainierter Einfachheit und schlang seine Arme um Marcus Nacken. Minerva sah dem mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu und hoffte verzweifelt, dass dieser Mann dem nicht ähnlich war, mit dem sie vor langer Zeit zu dem Tanz gegangen war.

Marcus zog sich aus dem Kuss mit einem Lächeln zurück, dass Minerva noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und Harry legte seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des Mannes. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und schlaf diesmal nicht auf mir ein."

„Halt den Mund, du Bastard", grummelte Harry, was Minerva fast zum Lachen brachte. Der junge Mann war scheinbar nicht nur kurz angebunden mit dem Direktor und Severus wie es schien.

„Hilfe?", fragte Marcus und sah Minerva und Poppy an, die jetzt neben der Gryffindor Hauslehrerin stand.

„Meine Patienten kriegen alles, was sie wünschen", informierte Poppy den Verteidigungslehrer.

„Und eine Menge Licht", fügte Harry mit ein wenig Verstimmung in der Stimme hinzu.

„Das auch", stimmte die Medihexe fröhlich hinzu. „Es hilft mir, herauszufinden, ob wer aufwacht. Das erste, was sie tun, ist ihre Augen zu bedecken oder zu stöhnen."

„Ich wünsche dir einen blinden Patienten", informierte Harry die Medihexe und sah sie an.

„Laute Musik", sagte Parvati böse. „Das erste, was sie tun, ist ihre Ohren zu bedecken."

„Ooh, wunderbar." Hermine kicherte. „Dann kann Madame Pomfrey vielleicht die Lichter runterdrehen." Alle lachten, sogar Harry.

„Besser?", fragte Tom sanft, als sich alle beruhigt hatten.

„Ja, danke." Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Sicher?"

„Ich bin drüber weg, Marcus", sagte Harry und piekte den Professor in die Seite.

„Ich denke, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich machen darf", erwiderte Tom und küsste Harrys Narbe. Minerva fand die Geste sehr einnehmend und kämpfte gegen ein Lächeln, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben den Bett setzte, weil ihre Füße müde wurden.

„Professor, was wird mit Ron passieren?", fragte Harry und sah Minerva an.

„Er wird rausgeschmissen", erwiderte Minerva ruhig und hatte die Frage bereits erwartet. „Und ich denke, dass das Ministerium eine Anhörung verlangt. Das Gift hätte Sie töten sollen", fügte sie hinzu und runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Ich weiß." Harry spielte mit etwas an seinem linken Handgelenk, was Minerva nicht sehen konnte. „Ich muss Dray noch mal danken." Die stellvertretende Direktorin warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Er hat uns Zauber gegen die meisten, schlimmen Gifte gegeben. Es war ein Gemeinschaftsgeschnek von ihm, Pan, Bini und Ted. Der Antigiftzauber hat schon zweimal mein Leben gerettet."

/Bei Merlin… wirklich vorausgedacht!/, dachte Minerva geschockt. /Moment, hat er deshalb auf sein Handgelenk geguckt?/

„Wann war das andere Mal?", flüsterte Hermine und sah ihren Freund besorgt an.

„An dem Tag, an dem ich suspendiert wurde." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als wenn das jederzeit passieren würde. „Jemand hatte mein Butterbier vergiftet, als ich mit Molly und Arthur Mittag gegessen habe."

„Oh, Gott. Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?", fragte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich bin zurückgekommen und wurde suspendiert, Herm. Und es war nicht so schlimm, also hab ich nicht dran gedacht." Er sah wieder auf die Stelle an seinem Handgelenk. „Verdammter Lebensretter."

„Ich mag immer noch nicht, dass es ein Armband ist", stellte Tom fest. Harry, Hermine und Parvati tauschten belustigte Blicke aus.

„Marcus, du bist der einzige, der es sehen kann, als hör auf zu jammern", belehrte Harry Mann, schnappte sich Marcus Handgelenk und zog an etwas unsichtbarem.

„Woher weißt du dann, wo es ist?", fragte Tom misstrauisch. Minerva begann zu lächeln. Sie waren zu niedlich, musste sie zugeben.

„Weil ich das gleiche habe und es nur so weit an deinem Handgelenk hochgeht, du Bastard", erwiderte der grünäugige Zauberer und ließ das unsichtbare Ding los. „Und wenn du mich deswegen nicht so bekämpft hättest, dann hätte ich es dir nicht anlegen müssen und wüsste nicht, an welchem Handgelenk du es trägst. Es ist deine eigene Schuld."

„Ich hasse deine Logik", beschloss Tom und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Kopf. „Warte mal, du bist jetzt ein Vertrauensschüler, oder?"

„Wo wir gerade von sprechen." Minerva zog ein brandneues Vertrauensschülerabzeichen aus einer ihrer Robentasche und reichte sie vorsichtig Harry. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie Ihrer Verantwortung gerecht werden, Mr. Potter." Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihn nicht im Geringsten interessieren wird.

„Wir sind verdammt", stöhnte Tom, als Harry sein Abzeichen an seiner Schulrobe befestigte. Der Teen ellbogte ihn, als das Abzeichen sicher an seiner Robe steckte. „Missbrauch der Autorität!"

„Oh, komm schon, Marcus. Du bist ein Lehrer, Herrgott noch mal. Sicher kannst du mich davon abhalten, dir meinen Ellenbogen in den Magen zu rammen, wenn du es wolltest."

/Da hat er Recht/, dachte Minerva und kämpfte gegen ein weiteres Lächeln. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, als sie das letzte Mal so viel gelächelt hatte.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Und ich sage es wieder: Ich hasse deine Logik."

Die Station explodierte mit Gelächter.

--- --- ---

Minerva kehrte an diesen Abend mit einem Elan in ihren Schritten in ihre Gemächer zurück, der nicht mehr da war, seit ihr Vater gestorben war. Sie flohte direkt ihren Bruder an, da sie die Meinung einer anderen Person brauchte. „Hey, Rey", rief sie.

Reynold McGonagall sah von seinem Buch auf und sah seine ältere Schwester mit einem breiten Lächeln an. „Minnie. Du lächelst."

Minerva blinzelt ein paar Mal, als sie erkannte, dass es so war. „Tue ich, oder? Ich will verdammt sein."

"Was hat dich dazu gebracht?", fragte Reynold mit einem neugierigen Leuchten in seinen dunklen Augen.

„Ich hab dir von Harry Potter und seiner Art des Humors erzählt", meinte Minerva.

Reynold nickte. „Und was hat Mr. Potter diesmal gemacht? Die Große Halle in Slytherinfarben dekoriert, oder Hufflepuff?"

Minerva gluckste leicht auf. „Nein, nein. Er hat nur mit Marcus gesprochen, ihn aufgezogen, ehrlich gesagt."

„Ich dachte, du magst Marcus nicht, Minnie", sagte der jüngere McGonagall und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ich mag ihn nicht. Er erinnert mich zu sehr an Tom Riddle", stimmte Minerva zu und ignorierte den wütenden Blick auf dem Gesicht ihres jüngeren Bruders. „Aber ich fange an, mich zu wundern, ob er wirklich so schlecht ist…"

„Minnie, du änderst deine Meinung nicht ohne guten Grund. Was ist das?"

„Rey, Harry und Marcus sind ein Paar", begann Minerva und bemerkte den verblüfften Blick von ihrem Bruder. „Und es scheint, als würde sich Marcus wirklich um Harry sorgen. Sie scheinen so gut wie du und Jeff miteinander auszukommen. Ich kann von Marcus nicht mehr wie von Tom denken. Und ich denke, ich genieße langsam seine Gesellschaft…"

„Minnie! Minnie!" Reynold holte sich Minervas Aufmerksamkeit zurück, als sie leicht entgleiste und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich kenne Marcus Brutús nicht persönlich, also weiß ich nur, was du mir erzählt hast." Minerva nickte. „Ich denke, du solltest vorsichtig um ihn herum sein, immerhin war Tom auch nett zu dir, aber du solltest versuchen, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Du kannst nichts beurteilen, bis du alles weißt. Das hast du mir beigebracht."

Minerva nickte dumpf. „Er ist eine sehr private Person, Rey. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm näher kommen kann. Um ihn besser kennen zu lernen, meine ich."

Reynold lächelte seine Schwester beruhigend an. „Du findest einen Weg, Minnie, wie immer. Es könnte eine Weile dauern, aber ich weiß, dass du einen Weg findest.

„Du hast zuviel Vertrauen in mich", sagte Minerva streng.

Reynolds dunkle Augen leuchteten unheilsvoll. „Du sagst das jetzt, weil du nicht genug Vertrauen in dich selbst hast. Du wirst es sehen."

„Also gut." Minerva verdrehte genervt seine Augen, was ihren Bruder fröhlich lachen ließ. „Danke für deine Weisheit", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Natürlich! Die ist so gut wie die von Albus Dumbledores, wusstest du das noch nicht?"

„Das erklärt alles." Minerva schnaubte. "Also gut. Gute Nacht, Rey."

„Gute Nacht, Minnie", erwiderte Reynold und Minerva ließ ihn in Ruhe lesen.

„Komm ihm näher, sagt er. Einfacher gesagt als getan…"

Second Side Story – End

A/N: Leider nur von mir gebetat – daher werden sich noch eine Menge Fehler drin finden! Aber ich wollte euch die Wartezeit auf Kapitel 46 verkürzen!


	3. Minerva McGonagall again

Side Story Drei – Minerva McGonagall

„Das ist ziemlich hübsch…", murmelte Minerva und sah sich bewundernd in der Eingangshalle des Manor um. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Marcus Familie so reich ist.

„Ja", stimmte Severus sanft zu.

Ein lautes Ploppen kündigte ihnen das Erscheinen einer Hauselfe an, die sich respektvoll vor den beiden Professoren verbeugte. „Die Masters und ihre Gäste sind im Speisesaal. Soll Kitty die Professoren dorthin führen?"

„Nein, danke, Kitty. Ich weiß, wo er ist", erwiderte Severus freundlich.

Die Hauselfe verbeugte sich und verschwand, so dass Severus seiner Kollegin den Weg zeigen konnte. Die beiden liefen zusammen durch die Flure und Fawkes folgte ihnen.

Als sie sich der Tür des Speisesaals näherten, erstarrte Minerva als sie das Wort „Nein" in einer Stimme hörte, die sie kannte. /Tom Riddle?!/

„Ich hasse dich", flog Harrys Stimme zu ihnen herüber, gefolgt von einem dumpfen ‚Klonk'.

Minerva eilte vor, um in den Raum zu treten, aus dem die Geräusche kamen, aber Severus' Hand schnappte nach ihr und endete die Bewegung mit einem scharfen Zug. „Severus!", zischte Minerva wütend.

„Es ist nicht, was du denkst", zischte Severus zurück, bevor Riddle sagte: „Tu mir einen Gefallen und wirf nicht mit Besteck nach mir."

Minerva und Severus wechselten ungläubige Blicke, bevor sie beide ihre Köpfe durch die Tür steckten, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Harry seine Serviette auf Riddle schmiss und brüllte: „Halt die Klappe!"

„Harry…" Hermines Stimme erlangte Minervas Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Augen schossen zu der jungen Frau. Sie bemerkte, ein wenig schockiert, dass an dem Tisch Leute saßen, die sie immer der Lichtseite zugeordnet hatte.

Es war Riddles plötzliche Bewegung, nicht Harrys wütende Stimme, die Minervas Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Gedanken ablenkte und direkt in ihre, den Zauberstab haltende, Hand lenkte. Minerva war bereit, den Dunklen Lord anzugreifen, als Riddle Harry schnappte und ihn hielt, damit er niemand anderen angreifen konnte – und scheinbar keinen Gedanken an sich selbst verschwendete. Es war dieser selbstlose Akt, der Minervas Hand stoppte und ihr erlaubte, sich zu beruhigen und nur die Szene vor sich zu betrachten, als Fawkes sich auf ihre Schulter setzte.

Ein doppelter Beruhigungszauber von Remus und Sirius zwang Harry dazu, sein Kämpfen aufzugeben. Stille macht sich breit, so dass das folgende „Ich hasse dich…" gut zu hören war.

Riddle kniete sich vor Harry und überraschte Minerva mit der Lockerheit, in der er es tat. „Was ist los?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe", erwiderte Harry launisch, worauf Minerva schwach lächelte. Nur Harry konnte den Effekt von zwei starken Beruhigungszaubern umgehen.

„Nicht, bevor du mir nicht sagst, was los ist", erwiderte Riddle und Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Es war ein Tonfall, den Minerva noch nie von dem Mann vor sich gehört hatte.

„Geht dich nichts an." Minerva stimmte ihrem Freund und ehemaligen Schüler bei dieser Aussage zu.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an. Ich liebe dich und ich bin besorgt. Also sag mir bitte, was los ist?" Minervas Atem stoppte bei den Emotionen, die in der Stimme des Mannes lagen, den sie so oft verflucht hatte. Das war nicht derselbe Mann, mit dem sie in der Schule ausgegangen war.

„Ich brauche deine Sorge nicht. Ich brauche niemandes Sorge", grummelte Harry und zog sich von der Hand zurück, die Riddle auf seine Wange gelegt hatte.

„Ah. Und wieso?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Nein, sieh mich an", befahl Riddle sanft und nahm Harrys Kinn in eine Hand und drehte dessen Gesicht wieder zu sich. „Warum brauchst du von niemandem Fürsorge?"

„...hab ich nie gebraucht..."

„Ahh ja. Die Dursleys." Minerva keuchte mit den anderen im Raum auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wie schlimm war Harrys Kindheit wirklich gewesen? „Harry, hör mir zu. Niemand in diesem Raum ist wie die Dursleys und wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Die Dinge wären nur viel einfacher, wenn du mit dem Kämpfen aufhören und dir helfen lassen würdest."

„Ich brauche keine…"

„Doch, brauchst du", unterbrach ihn Riddle.

„Ich will eure…"

Minerva hatte genug von Harrys Selbsthass. „Denk nicht einmal daran, diesen Satz zu beenden", befahl sie und trat ganz in den Raum. Sie fühlte, dass Severus ihr folgte, aber ihre Augen waren auf Harrys geschlagene Gestalt gerichtet. Sie wartete, bis er ihr in die Augen sah, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ob du es nun willst oder nicht, es macht keinen Unterschied, Harry. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern, ob du es nun magst oder nicht. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass Riddle so entschlossen ist, dir zu helfen, bezweifle ich, dass du jemals eine Wahl hattest."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er schoss vor, um Riddle fest zu umarmen. „Tu ihm nicht weh, Minnie!"

Riddle schlang seine Arme um Harry und seufzte. „Harry, beruhig dich."

„Nein!" Harry sah Minerva mit bettelnden Augen an. „Du kannst ihn nicht ausliefern! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

Minerva fühlte sich erstarren. Hatte sie irgendwas verpasst. Offensichtlich war dieser Tom Riddle nicht derselbe wie der, mit dem sie in der Schule war, aber hatte er sich genug verändert um… Nein, das war nicht über Riddle und die Vergangenheit. Das war über Harry und die momentane…

Severus stupste sie von hinten an und sie erkannte, dass Harry in Panik ausbrach, damit sie Riddle nicht verletzen konnte. „Ich werde niemanden verhexen", flüsterte sie, geschockt von der Reaktion, die ihr Kollege bei ihrer Anwesenheit hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie sich die kleine Spitze „Noch nicht jedenfalls" nicht verkneifen.

Severus stöhnte hinter ihr. „Harry, beruhig dich oder ich verpasse dir noch eine Dosis Traumlosschlaftrank."

Harry entspannte sich beinahe sofort als Antwort auf die Drohung. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

Riddle seufzte und setzte sich auf den Boden, Harry in seinem Schoß. Diese Position passte so gar nicht zu ihm, dass Minerva beinahe gelacht hätte. „Dir geht es jetzt besser, ja? Du versuchst nicht aufzustehen und gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, oder?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Halt die Klappe."

„Ich wollte es nur überprüfen." Riddle sah zu Minerva und Severus. „Severus, Minerva, wie schön euch beide zu sehen", meinte er mit gequälter Stimme, die Minerva nur einmal bei ihm gehört hatte – am Tag nach seinen letzten UTZen. „Setzt euch bitte."

Als Minerva und Severus sich auf zwei freie Plätze gesetzt hatten, warf Minerva Riddle einen kalten Blick zu. „Ich sollte dich allerdings ausliefern", stellte sie ruhig heraus.

„Bitte, Minerva, tu uns allen einen Gefallen und reg Harry nicht wieder auf", grummelte Severus und sah sie mit dem Blick an, den er normalerweise für seine Schüler reserviert hatte.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und teilte ihre Gedanken auf die neutralste Art mit, die ihr möglich war. „Ich bin ein bisschen neugierig, warum fünf Ordensmitglieder, mal abgesehen von mir, hier sitzen und sich keine Sorgen machen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer im selben Raum ist."

„Vielleicht sind wir nicht so eng mit dem Orden verbunden, wie man denken könnte", zischte Hermine. Sie warf Minerva einen Blick voller Gift zu und Minerva fühlte sich, als wenn sie etwas Geschätztes verloren hätte. Vielleicht Hermines Freundschaft oder zumindest ihr Vertrauen.

„Hermine…" Remus sah die Brünette mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Das habe ich selbst herausgefunden", meinte Minerva trocken.

„Na, bist du nicht brillant", murmelte Riddle rüde, als er sich und Harry zurück auf den Stuhl hievte, auf dem Harry vorher gesessen hatte. Harry krallte sich besitzergreifend an den Dunklen Lord und sah alle finster an, aber hauptsächlich Minerva.

‚Harry, keiner wird dir Tom wegnehmen', meinte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. ‚Würdest du dich bitte entspannen?'

„Ja. Wir werden dem alten Voldie nichts passieren lassen", stimmte Ula zu. Minerva musste ein Lächeln bei dem Spitznamen verstecken, den Harry dem Dunklen Lord gegeben hatte. Ihr Lächeln weitete sich nur noch, als sie Riddles Stirnrunzeln sah.

„Was hab ich dir über diesen Namen gesagt?"

Ula grinste. „Ihn nicht zu benutzen."

„Es ist schön, meine Arbeit in Aktion zu sehen." Harry lächelte schwach und entspannte seinen Todesgriff an dem Mann, auf dessen Schoß er saß.

„Teufel", deklarierte Riddle mit einem Lächeln.

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Mannes und gähnte. „Müde…"

„Möchtest du ins Bett gehen?", fragte Riddle und sah auf Harry runter.

„Denke schon."

„Ich bring ihn hoch", bot Sirius an und stand auf.

Riddle warf dem Animagus einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Poppy, warum gehst du nicht mit Black?"

Poppy gluckste auf. „Natürlich, Tom."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, nahm Harry aber ohne Kommentar Riddle ab, was Minerva überraschte. „Komm schon, Welpe. Sag deinen Freunden gute Nacht."

Harry blinzelte. „Nacht, alle."

„Gute Nacht, Harry", kam die allgemeine Antwort

Harry drehte sich plötzlich zu Minerva und runzelte die Stirn. „Minerva?"

„Ja, Harry?" Minerva warf dem jungen Mann einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Er ist nicht der Mann, den du in der Schule kanntest. Beurteile ihn nicht danach."

Minerva hielt sich davon ab, etwas zu tun, was ihrem Charakter völlig widersprach und sagte nur: „Natürlich nicht."

Harry nickte. „Das ist alles, wonach ich fragen kann. Gute Nacht."

Sirius nickte allen zu und verließ den Raum, Poppy direkt hinter ihm.

„…Ich denke nicht, dass ich wissen will, was er meinte…", murmelte Riddle in die Stille.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?", fragte Herm mit einem Hauch Besorgnis.

Riddle blinzelte die Hexe an, Überraschung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Gut. Ich hab einen sehr harten Kopf", fügte er mit einem kläglichen Lächeln hinzu.

„Eine Eigenschaft, die du mit Potter teilst", meinte Severus trocken, worauf der Dunkle Lord lachte und alle grinsten.

Minerva sah überrascht, dass die Leute alle gut mit einem Mann auskamen, den sie einmal gehasst oder gefürchtet hatten. Harry hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass Tom Riddle nicht der Mann war, den sie aus der Schule kannte. Der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte, hätte nie mit potentiellen Feinden an einem Tisch gesessen und gelacht, wenn man ihn beleidigt hätte. Der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte, hätte es niemals ruhig hingenommen, wenn man Dinge nach ihm geschmissen hätte, noch hätte er sich selbst riskiert, um jemanden zu beruhigen. Der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte, hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass seine Stimme oder sein Gesicht seine Emotionen widerspiegelten.

Ein Klopfen am Türrahmen ließ alle erstarren. Riddle runzelte die Stirn. „Ja?"

„Mylord." Der Mann verbeugte sich, seine Augen wandten sich Minerva zu.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich. „Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen", sagte er zu den Gästen, bevor er den Raum mit seinem Diener verließ.

„Passiert das oft?", fragte Minerva in die folgende Stille.

‚Nein.' Gin schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf.

„Geh", schlug Herm vor.

Ginny nickte und eilte hinter dem Dunklen Lord her, ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer kalten Maske, was Minerva dazu brachte, sich zu wundern, wie wenig sie in Wirklichkeit von ihren Schülern wusste. „…Also…", hauchte sie.

Remus lachte trocken auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir erklären?"

„Nein. Nein." Minerva hob beide Hände. „Ich denke, es ist das beste, dass ich nichts weiß. Ich kann nicht zufällig etwas verraten, was ich nicht weiß, oder?", versuchte sie zu scherzen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es schief gehen würde.

„Nein, ich vermute nicht", stimmte Hermine ernst zu.

Minerva rieb sich ihre Arme unter dem Tisch und erlaubte sich dann, eine einzige Frage zu stellen. „Nur… wie viele Schüler sind Todesser-im-Training?"

Luna lächelte leicht, obwohl Minerva sich wunderte – nicht zum ersten Mal – ob die Zerstreutheit des Mädchens nicht nur ein Spiel war. „Gin und ich."

Minerva konnte ein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Wunderbar." Genau das, was sie immer gewollt hatte. Warum musste das Leben so schwierig sein.

--- --- ---

Minerva fühlte sich, als hätte sich ihre ganze Welt gedreht. Sie wollte mit jemandem sprechen – einfach um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen – aber sie konnte Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Luna, Ula und Poppy nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie konnte einfach nicht.

Sie sah auf das Foto von ihrem Bruder und sich selbst. „Oh, Rey, ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Ich wünschte, du könntest mir hier durch helfen. Ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe…"

Minerva wandte sich von dem Foto ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Egal, wie verwirrt sie gerade war, ihren Bruder anzuflohen, würde die Dinge nur noch schlimmer machen, besonders bei seinen Gefühlen Riddle gegenüber. Das war ein Problem, mit dem sie selbst klar kommen musste.

The End


End file.
